


It Don't Run In Our Blood

by ToDefineIsToLimit



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, M/M, Pining, Pirates, The Princess Bride References, it seems like there is a major character death but there isn't but i'll still mark it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:07:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToDefineIsToLimit/pseuds/ToDefineIsToLimit
Summary: Roman is a prince in love with Patton, a commonerRemus is a knight who has fallen in love with his trusted servant VirgilLogan is the royal adviser who's Love was lost at sea (But uh not really dead. Think of princess bride here [that's right, i said it, pirate snek boi])now the trouble is navigating laws, love, and social conventions, all while carrying around shiny swords!((Title from Royals by Lorde))abandoned work, my apologies
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 69
Kudos: 136





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is not an original plot and we all know it so sit back, relax and enjoy the stupid rom-com tropes

"Your majesty, where have you been?"

Roman froze where he was in the grand entryway. He was dressed in commomer's clothes but of course his advisor recognized him anyway.

"Logan! Hi!"

Logan sighed and pushed up his glasses, "Your majesty the council meeting regarding your marital status was _today_." 

"No kidding? Whoopsie guess we'll just have to postpone, " Roman shrugged.

"No sire, they held the meeting without you."

"They WHAT?!"

"I tried to stop them but they said that if you weren't going to take the affairs of the kingdom seriously then they have no reason to take your concerns seriously."

"So they just talked about this without me?!"

Logan nodded a line of tension appearing between his eyebrows, "Indeed, they took a vote and decided that the best political alliance you could make consider your preference for men would be Prince Remington of Sopor."

"They voted on my marriage without me?!"

"Yes, they did, your majesty. However, maybe you should consider showing up to the meetings about your marriage if you care so much. Instead of being out doing whatever or _whomever_ you seem to think is more important." 

Roman gasped, "Dare you speak to your king like that?!" 

Logan snorted, "You are not my king yet, and you will not be until your twentieth birthday which, need I remind you, is a mere two months away. But until such a point I, as your advisor, have more political power than you, _your majesty_ so maybe you should consider listening to me so as to not get on the bad side of the council."

"I don't want to marry Prince Remington of Sopor, " Roman said the name with as much derision as he could muster.

"Then simply announce to the council do you intend to marry whatever Prince would you prefer to marry. Unless you've suddenly changed your mind and prefer princesses however I strongly doubt that."

"I don't want to marry a prince or a princess I don't want to marry royalty at all!" Roman shouted, his patience coming to an end.

Logan's eyes were suddenly serious, "Your majesty may I see you in your Chambers? Immediately?"

Roman grudgingly acquiesced he followed Logan into his own Chambers where they could talk more freely.

"Alright, Logan, what is it?"

Logan took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose, "How do you think it's all right to say those things in the front entryway where anyone could hear you?"

"I don't care who hears me I'm the Prince I can say what I wish!"

"Mistaken again Roman, " Logan replaced his glasses and adjusted his tie.

Logan had always called Roman by his actual name when they were alone. They have been friends since childhood, Logan being of noble descent. They had remained friends after Logan had managed to secure himself a role as advisor to the throne. 

"What mistake?" Roman demanded, "I can say what I wish!"

"No, you cannot" Logan snapped, "You cannot say what you wish whenever you wish it! You are still subject to the people's demands and you are especially subject to the demands of the council! Right now, the council is demanding that you marry royalty and if you are heard speaking against the council, the people may judge you unfit to rule. Worse they may judge your brother a better successor for the throne. And _neither_ of you want that, do you?"

He was right neither he nor Remus wanted that. Remus was his brother who didn't want the throne he said it seemed like too much work. Roman had promise to change his title to duke so he could just go off and do what he wanted. But still Logan had to understand what he was dealing with.

"Okay but you don't know what's really happening. I am in love with Patton, you know the man who delivers the flowers?"

Logan raised an unimpressed eyebrow, "Am I supposed to be surprised? Is this a shocking development for you? Everyone who knows you knows that you two are in love. We know that look you get when he comes into the dining room conveniently during meals to drop of the latest batch of roses."

This was the first Roman had heard about it 

"What?! You knew?!"

Logan huffed, "Yes everyone knows about your little affair with the flower boy."

"Who all knows about this?!" Roman demanded already frightened for his own fate. While he wished he could be free to tell the world about his love he knew that it was not the time yet there were issues to work out.

“Remus knows, Virgil knows, most of your nights know. We've managed to keep it a secret from the council no help from you on that matter, by the way, because you two are less than subtle.”

“Remus knows about me and Patton?” Roman collapsed onto the bed trying to ground himself a little. He had been so certain that they were being careful.

Logan’s patience was clearly waning as he clicked his tongue, “Yes that is what I have been saying for the past two minutes. Are you misunderstanding something?”

“Well… well what can I do now? I love Pat and I'm not willing to marry another man.”

“I've already considered this. Knowing how invested in this relationship you are I have begun attempting to come up with a few contingency plans. I have it on good authority that Prince Remington is actually in a similar situation to yourself rumor has it he is falling in love with a healer in his palace who he grew up with.”

“How does this help me?” Roman asked, not seeing the connection.

Logan got a small smile on his face. Roman called it his evil plan face.

“You'll have plenty of time to talk to Prince Remington privately upon our arrival to his kingdom in two weeks. At that time, you may tell him your situation, and suggest that you both have a marriage of convenience,and allow each other to keep partners outside of the marriage nobody need know it's a very common practice in royal marriages.”

Roman had been smiling and nodding along until the last one, he frowned and said, “No it's not. My father and mother were very much in love and faithful.” He was certain of this.

“No Roman, they were not, but they very much loved you so they made sure to keep it- how is it said? On the down low. They liked each other well enough to copulate twice so that they could have a few heirs to the throne and then they were donel. They never did it again.” Roman didn’t appreciate the accusation or reminder that his parents _did_ that.

“Oh yeah?” Roman challenged, “and how do you know all this?”

“Your parents bequeathed their diaries unto you and requested that I read through them first and take out any passages that might contain explicit material. Which by the way I’m nearly finished with.”

"Explicit Material?!" Roman gasped. Again, a thought he didn’t need!

“Roman, are you all right?” Logan asked.

“No I'm not alright! I just found out that my parents were never in love and you're suggesting that I don't marry my love! Why would I be okay?!”

Logan sighed sympathetically, “You have a week to decide talk to Patton before we have to leave for Sopor. See what he thinks. Maybe he will find this an agreeable arrangement. You’ll still take care of him financially, he could even live in the palace, you could just call him your dear companion. It happens all the time.”

“Wait _that's_ what the history books mean when they say ‘dear companion’???”

“Indeed,” Logan said in an attempt to assure him, “it's very common for heirs in noble and royal families to marry for money, convenience, or power, and to Love for Love.”

Roman was overwhelmed he needed Logan to not be saying things for a minute, “Just stop Logan not as if you know anything about love. Stop telling me what to do,” He snapped without thinking.

Logan stiffened and his expression turned icy, “I do know about love.” He spoke low a quiet, a warning in his voice. Oh shit.

“Logan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.”

Logan had received word a few months ago that a young sailor man he had fallen in love with was presumed dead. His ship was overtaken by Pirates and nobody had seen or heard from him since.

Logan had spent a week in solitude where he refused most meals and all visitors. People had heard him sobbing endlessly in his room for days. Then on the eighth day he rose from his room looking pristinely put together. He gave no sign of having ever been in mourning. In fact this was the first they had spoken of it since Logan returned. Roman didn’t think Logan had really recovered yet. He was colder and more serious than ever before, but there was something in his eyes that seemed broken if you looked too long. 

“You do know I'm trying to protect you, don't you?” Logan cleared his throat, “If word gets out that you are trying to marry a commoner the other commoners will be jealous of Patton or of the riches he would gain. Patton would be in danger of being attacked in the street. Not to mention, if Patton is getting in the way of a political union there's no telling who the council might send to remove him. This is to protect Patton. You don't have to go through what I did. Just consider Patton’s safety please, I implore you, consider his safety.”

Roman hadn't considered that. He had considered Patton’s safety, of course, he just hadn't considered that it would be put at risk by refusing to marry Prince Remington. He never considered that the council would do something like send an assassin after Patton.

“All right would you cover for me if I go see him for a while? I need to talk to him about this I just- I can't think clearly and I need to talk to him about this,” Roman shook his head trying to clear some of the shock away.

“I'll accompany you and bring Remus. We will say it's a hunting trip to celebrate your upcoming engagement. That should give you a few days.”

“That will work thank you.”

Logan nodded and made his way to the door he rested a hand on the doorknob before stopping, “Roman... I'm sorry, I wish things were different for you. I wish they were different for all of us,” He sighed and left.

Roman had a lot of thinking to do but even more so he had a lot of Explaining to do to Patton how do you ask your boyfriend (who you were just about to ask to marry you) if you can marry Someone Else and if he'll be the other man on a permanent basis.

There isn't a good way to do it, that's just the honest truth. Roman sat there, on his bed, for the next few hours, denying the maids entry except to hand him lunch. He merely sat there unwilling to change into his royal clothes, and for a time just breathed in the scent of Patton that lingered on him from their earlier embrace and he hoped, perhaps in vain, that it would all turn out alright.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and now some dukexiety   
> idk if anyone here has watched BBC Merlin but like this is high key inspired by that

Virgil was the manservant of the prince. No not Roman, Prince Remus. This of course came with some difficulties as Prince Remus was a huge fucking dick. 

He was constantly making a mess and didn't even really seem to notice all the things Virgil had done for him. Virgil had saved his life on multiple occasions and Remus sorta didn’t really acknowledge it afterward. Virgil would think he was embarrassed if he believed for even a second the Remus felt shame.

But as many times as Virgil saved his life Remus had saved his. That’s what their whole relationship was like, Virgil cleaned up the mess that Remus made, Remus got him out of trouble for being so disrespectful to nobles. When Virgil listened to Remus rant and rave about whatever the council was doing and threatened to have them tortured in various very bloody way, Remus equally heard out what Virgil had to say about the council and on one occasion had specifically attempted to make reforms to improve the lives of commoners (the council didn’t allow it but the thought was there). It was a strange arrangement but it worked for them.

And as much as they argued and called each other names when it actually mattered they both had to admit they were friends. They would die for each other and Virgil would fight by his side forever. Or for as long as Remus would have him he supposed. 

After all, he wasn’t actually trained in this whole manservant thing officially. He was always worried he was going to make some grievous error that he didn’t even know he had made and that would be where Remus drew the line and fired him.

Originally Virgil had been the apprentice of the blacksmith in town, but one day when the royal carriage was driving by he happened to be carrying a bag of hammers that and Prince Roman had been shocked by his strength. He stopped the carriage right there in the middle of town to offer Virgil a job a squire to the Knights. Remus had been there but was dozed off in the carriage.

That job had been going well until one day he mouthed off the some of the knights and gotten himself fired. Luckily (or unluckily depending on perspective) Remus had taken a liking to torturing Virgil and hired him back as his manservant. So basically Virgil did his laundry, drew his baths, brought him meals, and bickered with Remus when he needed someone to bicker with. 

The last one was a somewhat unofficial and unspoken duty, but Virgil gladly took it on.

From that point they had grown more comfortable with each other.

“Virgil!” Remus called from the bathroom, “Why is this water so cold?”

Virgil sighed, he stopped where he was making the bed to send a useless glare through the open bathroom door. Remus had been in the bath like ten minutes now, why had it taken him so long to speak up anyway.

“Because _Sire_ ,” Virgil said in his clearly fake respectful voice, “you didn't climb into the water for a full hour after I drew the bath. Next time don’t be a dipshit and you might get a warm bath.”

Remus leaned out of the tub so he could grin maniacally at Virgil, “I could have you thrown in jail for talking to your prince that way!”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time,” Virgil said thinking of what a nice break that might be from work.

“If you like being chained up so much why didn’t you say so? There’s plenty of Knights who would love to tie you up for an evening.”

Virgil’s face felt warm, “That wasn’t what I meant, you bastard!”

“You know you've got quite a mouth on you,” Remus complained.

Virgil blushed at where his mind took that phrase. It wasn't the first time that day that his mind had wandered to the idea of certain activities with the prince. His brain had been doing that more and more lately and Virgil was starting to question why. It was fine it was probably just because of all the sex jokes right? He knew that wasn’t true the moment he thought it. He... he _liked_ Remus, he was real, no false politeness, no putting on airs, he was honest. And Virgil wasn't sure of much but he was sure that if he was ever in danger Remus would try to save him and Virgil would do the same for him.

“And you know what?” Remus called from the bath, “it's hardly my fault that I didn't climb into the bath right away, you refused to help me climb in. What if I had fallen and hit my head and all my brains came splattering all over the bathroom?”

“What brains?” Virgil muttered to himself.

It was true, though. Virgil had refused to do anything regarding the bath except draw it today because it seemed his mind went off on these less than profession or platonic tangents anytime he saw Remus naked. The answer was obvious, try very hard to not see Remus naked anymore.

“You are the greatest Knight in all the kingdom and the greatest dueler,” Virgil said laying the praise on thick, “I'm sure you can manage.”

“There you go again with that snark, pretty soon I won't deal with it anymore and you'll be out of a job.”

“But if I’m gone who will deflate your head so you don’t float away?” Virgil asked.

A groan rang out from the bathroom, “Why do I let you be such a little shit? Why do I take such sass?” Remus asked rising from the tub, Virgil quickly averted his eyes.

Virgil finished picking up the clothes that had been scattered around the room, “Because you know that you need me, sire.”

There was a long silence during which Virgil could see out of the corner of his eye that Remus was leaning casually in the bathroom doorway completely naked and drying his hands with the bath towel instead of his body.

“...You're right I do need you,” Remus said with far too much seriousness in his tone, Virgil flicked his eyes over to Remus seeing that his face was somber for once. Strange.

He looked away quickly, but not before Remus saw his glance, and broke into an evil grin.

“But you know what I don't need? I don't need you staring at me naked all the time, if you want something just ask,” He said sounding far too smug.

“I don’t do that!” Virgil snapped. At least not... intentionally? Hhhh this was so stupid why was he thinking this way about his _boss_?

“I'm just kidding Virgil, calm down,” Remus said laughing, “Learn to take a joke would ya?”

Virgil breathed a sigh of relief. Dear God, he needed to relax a little, he was going to give himself away just by overreacting.

“Wouldn't be too bad if you _had_ been staring,” Remus muttered as he strolled behind the changing screen to get dressed.

Virgil made it chirping noise in the back of his throat, “Excuse me?!” 

He misheard. He _must_ have misheard.

“Nothing, nevermind,” Remus flapped a hand above the screen as if to wave away any concerns Virgil had.

Virgil stood frozen for a few more moments staring at the screen that contained Remus behind it. Had Virgil heard him correctly? No definitely not.

“Virgil, go polish my armor it's all covered with the blood of my enemies. I swear you stand there like your getting paid to be a statue. It’s not enough to look nice you have to do things.”

_Virgil, being a whole idiot, only processed the first half of this statement which is quite lucky for Remus who hadn’t meant to say so much and was simply very bad at keeping secrets._

Virgil merely rolled his eyes, “No, your armour is splattered with the blood of a few rabbits, because you insisted on hunting with a kitchen knife and nothing else. If you had just used a bow this mess wouldn’t have happened.”

“I don't want to hear it. It's not for you to decide who my enemies are. Now go clean my armor.”

“Actually today was supposed to be my day off remember? I’m just here to get you started, then another servant was gonna take over, and I’ll be back in the morning.”

Remus stepped out from behind the screen, still shirtless, and stared at him, “So why are you even here? Go home! Fuck your boyfriend! Have a good day!” 

“Sire I don't have a boyfriend,” Virgil said dully as he dumped the armful of dirty clothes into the hamper.

“Oh did he break up with you because you’re always here, and never have time for him?”

“No... I just didn't have a boyfriend at all. Don’t know why you thought I did, but I haven't found anyone who's quite right for me. Well I mean- well yeah- whatever you get the point. No one’s even interested in me that way so that’s all that matters.”

Virgil forced himself to not look at Remus knowing that eye contact would be a dead giveaway.

“Oho, but it sounds like you _do_ have your eye on someone…” Remus said wiggling his eyebrows.

Virgil chewed on the inside of his cheek, “Yeah maybe I do, but he wouldn't be interested in me anyway. We’re kind of from different worlds.” Virgil cringed at the cliche.

“So there really is someone?!” Remus seemed surprised for a moment, “I was just being a little shit I didn’t realize you… Right, no problem, go tell him, and if he turns you down we’ll rip out his heart, chop it up into a stew, and we’ll devour in front of the masses.”

“That's- that's really gross, and no, I don't plan on telling him.”

Remus smiled unapologetically, “Alright, alright, fine, I was just trying to make you feel better about your situation since you don't think you can get the man of your dreams.”

“I don’t think so, sire. I know so,” Virgil shrugged, “Have a nice day, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Wait it’s not my brother is it?!” Remus called as Virgil walked out the door. Virgil didn’t answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp here we go with chapter three, a little Remus perspective and pining~ (sorry I took forever to post again, this has actually been sitting in my docs for weeks and I just haven't had time to edit it until today)

Remus stood by the door to the armoury watching for a moment as Virgil polished his armour. Virgil was like _muscular_ , this had escaped Remus until yesterday when he joked about Virgil staring at him naked. Then Remus had realized he wished it was true, he wished Virgil _would_ look at him like that. 

Last night he had been hit with dreams that the situation had been the other way around and Remus had been the one staring.

Remus had a crush and he was dying because Virgil could have literally anyone he could possibly want and there was no way in hell his first choice was gonna be Remus after how much they argued and bicker. Especially since Remus was a prince and Virgil had always expressed disdain for the rich of the kingdom.

He cleared his throat and Virgil whipped around. 

He visably relaxed when he saw it was Remus. Remus shook off the feelings that evoked and spoke, "Virgil, my brother has invited me on a trip to the summer mansion in the woods to 'hunt' and hide from the government. So, I will be leaving immediately to go disembowel animals with Logan to cover for my brother spending time with his boyfriend. If you would please saddle my horse then you can have a few days off to yourself to get boyfriend or kill a man your choice." 

Remus hoped Virgil chose the second option, why did he keep bringing up Virgil getting a boyfriend? That was the last thing he wanted. The words just kept falling out of his mouth without meaning for them too. He hated the idea of Virgil being with someone else, but that was stupid because he wasn’t with Virgil. 

He hoped that Virgil didn't like his brother.

"You're going out into the forest with just his majesty for back up? Please, as if. I'm coming with you," Virgil rolled his eyes as if this was a given.

Remus would love for Virgil to come along but he wasn't sure if he would be able to stop himself from flirting with him if they were out in the woods without as many prying eyes.

"It’s not just with my brother, Logan will be there as well, and Patton."

Virgil rolled his eyes, "Yeah and Logan is the only one out of the four of you who keeps a level head in a crisis, I’m coming.”

Virgil could have phrased that last part many different ways that might have helped Remus’ mind not snicker a little at it.

Remus shook his head managing to restrain himself from just saying what was in his head for once, "Then I'll just end up protecting _you_ from being killed by assassins who would take your head for a trophy, so stay. You'll just be a distraction," Remus said being entirely truthful because even now Virgil was quite distracting.

"Oh please assassins aren’t even the concern. In those wood the thing to worry about is rock slides and you know it. And anyway, distracting from what? Making awkward conversation with Logan and trying to kill enough animals to make it seem like you guys were actually hunting? I’m the best hunter out of us anyway. ” 

Virgil was right. Logan was the best swordsman out of them, Remus was the best at general combat, but Virgil was the only hunter worth his salt among them. 

Remus was running out of good reasons for Virgil to stay.

Virgil shrugged, “But fine, I have a few days off. I might just so happen to wander into the forest following the same path that you guys did." He smirked, knowing he won.

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, so he really didn’t have a choice in it anyway, "Fine just come then! What do I care? Get ready to go."

Virgil grinned and Remus was almost certain he was going to have a heart attack if Virgil didn’t stop being this way immiediatly. Remus didn’t know what “this way” was, but he knew Virgil needed to stop being it or Remus would die from the strain of not saying anything.

The two of them made their way to the stable and Virgil started pulling out all the horse tack

Then Remus realized something, "Well if your coming you should go pick up Patton, it's less suspicions for you to just be picking up your friend for a trip into the woods." 

"Good point, here, you get the horses strapped up, " Virgil ordered and dumped the saddle into Remus' arms. Remus immediately lost his grip on it and it fell to the ground, but Virgil was already walking away. Remus was almost certain that was on purpose.

Remus knew that if it was anyone else doing that he would have fired them several times over, but this guy… it was like Remus was a puppet and anywhere Virgil tugged he just jerked in that direction. That should be scary, but Virgil had more than earned his trust.

He decided that if Virgil would be with them that weekend then he would tell Virgil how he felt. He hated having secrets and this one had been weighing on him for like almost a whole day now.

~some time later~

They were riding through the woods all five of them and Remus was chattering endlessly.

"-And of course those are just the natural disasters! But what we really should thinking about is the bandits who would just love to kidnap Patton and Virgil and hold them for ransom!"

"Okay I get Patton by why me?" Virgil asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because they would ransom you I already said that, " Remus rolled his eyes 

"Well obviously he's saying he would pay large sums of money for your safety. Which would indicate that he values your continued existence," Logan said dryly, Remus had made the mistake of telling Logan about his crush.

"Yeah something like that," Remus looked down at the past below him and his horse, hoping that nobody saw the blush building on his cheeks.

"Mr. Logan your embarrassing them!" Patton whispered.

"'Mr. Logan'?" Logan murmured in confusion.

Virgil cleared his throat, "Well if I had any I, I would pay large sums of it for you too." 

Remus' breath caught in his throat and he made a sound akin to a rabbit being struck by an arrow.

Roman grown loudly from the leading horse, "I cannot believe that after all this time the best you can offer each other is 'I wouldn't let you get murdered by kidnappers'. Is that really the highest compliment you can offer each other?"

Virgil laughed, "Oh yeah your majesty let me just start being like you when Patton and constantly dote on how beautiful my prince is. Erm well that is- it- well not _my_ prince of course! That wasn't what I meant and… uh sorry."

Remus didn't mind being Virgil's… wait no focus diffuse the tension!

"Aww Virgil do you think I'm beautiful?" Remus laughed. Virgil was beautiful in the way the ocean was during a storm. Throwing boats against the rocks, shattering them. You were a little afraid of what would happen if you went too close. You might lose yourself. 

And die a horrific painful death but that part didn't apply here.

"So what was that you were saying about wild animals?" Virgil said changing the subject not at all smoothly.l

"Yes!" He said looking around frantically for something to talk about, "yes there's wild animals all over these woods. Rabbits, squirrels that the chew your toes off of your feet and rip out your hair!"

"Remus they're squirrels not exactly monsters," Virgil laughed

Remus stopped short, "What did you just call me?"

Virgil stopped too and looked at Remus with wide eyes realizing what he said, "I'm sorry! I meant _your highness_ , sire! I didn't mean to call you by your name, of course…" He exhaled heavily, "God I'm just going to go ride at the back of the group."

And Virgil fell back as the rest of them continue riding leaving Logan riding in between himself and Remus.

It was a long ride after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dukexiety! That's always fun!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the epitome of fluff and angst
> 
> I'm almost sorry

They arrived at the small mansion in the woods that often served as a retreat for the royal family or their friends.

This was where Logan and Roman and Remus had first met. At the time Logan had been unaware of Roman and Remus being princes. He assumed they were at best they were the spoiled children of some nobleman and as such, had treated them in much the same way he treated the children of most noblemen, with disdain and annoyance.

They had taken a shine to his "abrasive" attitude and since then had considered him a good friend. Roman had even put in a good word for Logan when he was trying to get the job as the royal advisor.

They had spent their adolescence together in this house and spent many summer days accompanied by only maids and butlers as their respective parents had been too busy to join them. And today it was being used as a clandestine rendezvous point in which Roman could spend time with Patton without the prying eyes of the people or the council.

Remus and Virgil, quite ridiculously, hadn't spoken at all for the rest of the ride. This left Logan with another few hours to contemplate the fact that he would be spending the next three days playing the proverbial fifth wheel. There was a couple who was so hopelessly infatuated with each other that they shared a horse coming up, and another pair who were so clearly attracted to each other that they refused to talk to each other half the time and the other half they're insulting each other. 

“Oh, joy,” Logan thought with an eye roll. He pressed his eyeglasses further up the bridge of his nose.

This would be... unpleasant to say the least. 

Perhaps he could busy himself with some pointless activity such as looking for the rooms they had frequented as children. Yes, that would be a suitable activity until Remus and Virgil were ready to go hunting. There was always the room where he and the young princes had painted a mural of the stars. 

Logan remembered laying out where each star should be and designing a paint that shimmered to an accurate extent. The princes had done the painting as Logan was not a fan of staining his clothes.

As soon as they got the horses stabled Logan started to walk away to search for which of the many rooms it was in. There were many hallways it was easy to forget one’s way.

Virgil was the only one who noticed him go at first, "Uh sir, where are you going?"

Roman stuck out his lip in a half pout, “Hey yeah Lo, where are you going?"

"I was... merely hoping to find the mural we made," Logan said feeling as if he needed to explain further but couldn’t really. He just felt an ache in his chest he would prefer not to explore. It was much easier to blame it on the higher elevation of the mansion in comparison with the seaside palace. 

Roman frowned a moment, "Oh, okay... well... we'll see you?"

“Of course.”

~ sometime later~

Logan hovered outside the kitchen for a few moments. He smirked as he heard the others inside, cooking their own meal for once. 

Well, actually, he supposed, this was a common occurrence for Patton and Virgil and it did sound like the two of them had pretty soundly taken control of the kitchen.

"No, no Roman honey you need to keep stirring this while I add the sugar. Don't worry when it's done it will be as sweet as you!"

Roman groaned, "Patton if you don't stop saying cute things I will physically die."

" _Sire_ , " Virgil said frustration leaking into his tone, "Stop kicking the oven, we have bread in there."

A clang rang out, then Remus’s voice, "Hmm how bout I stop when you stop calling me sire? We aren’t at the palace, this isn’t work. You can use my name. Call me Remus just once that's all I ask until then we're having unleavened bread.”

“Sir, I really don't think that's a good idea I think we should maintain some professional distance.”

Remus pleaded, lovesickness plain in his voice, “Just one time is all I ask. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable I just wanted to hear you say my name one time. Alright, I do want you to feel uncomfortable, just a little, it would be funny, but that's not my main goal! Come on we've known each other for a year now and you still can't manage to call me by name when there are absolutely no consequences!”

Logan entered the kitchen then. He wanted to see what people's facial expressions were like. He could feel the tension through the door.

They all turned to look at him, Roman spoke boisterously, “There you are! We've been waiting for you! Well, we started cooking so I guess we weren't waiting technically but we were going to call you when we finish that you could eat with us!”

Logan blinked in surprise, “Thank you for preparing dinner I thought we were going to each prepare something for ourselves.”

“Don't be silly! We’re all here together, why not help each other out?” Patton said with a smile on his face. Logan understood why Roman liked Patton so much. He was kind even to people who didn’t truly need it. 

Logan, for example, had no reason to feel badly, he was rich, had friends, had a career he found fulfilling. He had no reason to feel empty and sad, not that he did, of course, but just as an example of a negative emotion. He had no need for Patton’s kindness and yet he gave it.

“Very well, thank you,” He spoke calmly despite the feeling that was still welling up inside his chest the feeling of simultaneously finally belonging and missing something important to you. He pushed it aside firmly as he did every day.

“Hey there, Lo, I’m trying to get Virgil to say my name. Could you tell him to do it? Maybe he'll listen to you.”

Logan exchanged glances with Virgil, Virgil’s eyes were pleading with him to let it drop.

Logan shrugged, “If he won't listen to a royal then who will he listen to?”

Virgil shot him a grateful glance and masked it quickly with a grin, “Sorry you're just going to have to bear my respect for a little longer, Sire.”

“Will you at least call me ‘idiot’ or something??” Remus begged.

“Brother dear, why are you so intent on being insulted or disrespected?” Roman asked strolling over and ruffling Remus’s hair. Remus smacked at the offending hand like an affronted cat.

Logan sat down at the table to watch further exchanges such as this one it was all comfortable as if this was what they were always meant to do. The only thing distancing Logan from the other was the fact that he had no romantic interest here. Or anywhere for that matter. Logan had no one. He lost the only person he had ever felt that way for.

He resisted the urge to growl aloud at his looping thoughts.  
Why was he thinking about _that_ so much today?  
Why couldn't he stop?  
He needed to stop. 

It was time for him to help Roman get through this difficult conversation anyway. That was a good distraction, taking care of Roman always had been.

They all settled down to eat (the bread was not edible but everything else was fine) and once everyone was comfortable Logan spoke, "Roman I think it's time for you to tell Patton our idea.”

“Logan,” Roman growled warningly, fury in his eyes. Based on his reaction he likely had been stalling on telling Patton why they had all come out here.

“What kind of idea?” Patton asked cheerfully, looking from Roman to Logan to the others and back. His smile falling as he saw the serious looks on Roman and Logan’s faces.

“It is regarding your current relationship,” Logan answered.

Patton's eyebrows drew together, “Roman, what is he talking about?”

“I had hoped to wait until a more opportune time,” Roman responded pointedly through gritted teeth, glaring at Logan, “but I suppose now is as good a time as any.” 

He took a deep breath, “Patton you know I love you, but the council… it- it’s pressuring me to marry royalty and I'm afraid that if I don't give them what they wish they will take it out on you. That they will make sure that there's nothing standing in the way of a possible union between myself and the leader of another country.”

Patton looked hurt and confused, “What so we're just giving up? Roman that’s silly. We always knew that we had to be secret.” His hand had slid into his pocket and was clutching something there tensely.

“Prince Loudmouth didn’t seem to realize that,” Logan muttered. Remus giggled quietly next to him, the only one to hear what he said. They both knew Roman had a history of being bad at secret-keeping.

“I can’t let you risk getting hurt. I love you and so I must marry Prince Remington of Sopor.”

Patton’s face was full of shocked pain.

“Ohhh I liked him! He was my first kiss!” Remus exclaimed, breaking the tense quiet of the kitchen.

Roman shot him A Look.

"What?” Remus demanded, “It's not like I mentioned that time we fucked in his quarters after a treaty signing feast and I climbed out the window and fell into a thorn bush and walked with a limp for the next month because my legs were covered in cuts from the thorns."

They were all silent for a few moments, staring at Remus, but Virgil spoke first, "Sire, may I just respectfully say: what the _fuck_?"

Remus shrugged, "It was just a casual thing by the way. Not romantic, I'm single."

"O...kay?" Virgil said looking confused.

"Very smooth, " Roman rolled his eyes.

"Shut up!" Remus snapped, all pretense of nonchalance gone.

"I'm sorry Roman, but I need your attention, " Patton said, drawing all of their attention back to the matter at hand. Logan winced at the tears in the florist’s eyes.

"I'm sorry, that was a terrible place to stop speaking. All is not lost, my dearest, I had more to explain," Roman turned back to Patton, looking serious once more.

Logan rolled his eyes at the term of endearment, could they get anymore sickly sweet? Although Logan supposed he knew what they were feeling.

Stop.  
Stop thinking of that.  
He refocused.

"Prince Remington is in a situation like us. There is a man he's dating and rumor has it he is not too thrilled about having to marry me. So, when I sail to Sopor in a week's time I shall propose a marriage of convenience. We get married legally, but we each allow the other to maintain a relationship with the people we love. It would be a marriage only in name, you would still own my heart."

Remus giggled, "Wow, that phrase evokes all sorts of imagery, doesn't it? Like Patton holding Roman’s still-bleeding heart while he writhes on the floor in pain."

Virgil frowned looked thoughtful, "That's literally what's happening right now, though. I mean Patton has a hold on his majesty's heart and has all the control while he sits there in agonizing over whether he'll say yes or if he takes his heart and stomps on it."

Roman looked a little sick.

"Oh stomp on it that's another fun image! Blood everywhere! And think of the-"

"Okay that is quite enough, " Logan said cutting off the train of thought because it seemed as if those two were the perfect storm for stirring up Roman's anxieties.

Patton cleared his throat. They all turned to look at him.

Patton was now on one knee in front of Roman's chair. Holding a small box, which was presumably what he had been clutching in his pocket.

"Patton???" Roman said looking from side to side.

"Uh I was planning on doing this while we were here this weekend but well things have changed and the schedule has moved up. Roman, I think the sound of you being my husband has a nice _ring_ to it, " Patton opened the box revealing a thin silver ring.

"Pat-"

"I know that it wouldn't be legal, but since it's just about how we feel about each other, I'd like to marry you here, tonight."

"I'd love to!" Roman flung himself into Patton's arms, tackling him to the floor. 

They kissed for a few seconds before Roman broke away and said, "Wait tonight?!"

"I mean… yeah, if you're okay with it. We have our closest friends here. I mean, Virgil, I was going to ask you to be my best man anyway. You're like a brother to me."

Roman sat up, "No no, I’m okay with it! But I'm going to have to insist that we do this right. Remus come help me get ready I must look my best, you only get married once."

"Well two times I'm your case, " Remus pointed out with a smirk rising from the table.

"Virge, will you help me?" Patton asked turning to Virgil.

"Yeah, sure thing." 

"Logan, did you find the room with the stars?" Roman asked seeming simultaneously excited and stressed as he could only be when planning an event.

"Yes I did, " Logan said. It, thankfully, hadn’t been painted over in the intervening years. 

"Well, then that's where we'll do it! C’mon Lo I need your help too!"

Logan shook his head fondly but stood up. He reached down to give Patton some help up. He allowed everyone else to go ahead of them, leaving the kitchen.

"Well Patton, you'll be joining the royal family however unofficially it may be,” Logan didn’t release Patton’s hand yet

"Uh, I guess so?" Patton said looking nervous. This was the first time he and Logan had spoken alone outside of a professional setting.

"We’ve done business for a few years so I trust you. But it's necessary to tell you that while I am merely an advisor, my first duty is to protect the crown, and more importantly, to protect Roman. This includes threats to his emotional health. You understand?" Logan asked lacing his voice with all sorts of underlying threats.

Patton nodded solemnly, "Thank you. I wouldn't want you to do anything less."

Logan nodded and allowed a small smile, "Good answer. In that case, welcome to the family." 

~Two Hours Later~

Logan stood in front of the large window in the star room through which they could see the real stars. 

Two dozen candles outlined a path from the door to this makeshift marriage altar. Logan eyed the various fire hazards nervously, as did Virgil, but Patton, in his slightly worn dress clothes looked as if he was unaware of all of it.

Everything was in place, so Logan picked up the violin he had found in the music room and began playing the first romantic tune he could think of. It was soft and sweet and perfectly appropriate for a wedding. He quickly regretted it as he realized what song it was.

 _He_ had taught it to Logan and whenever Logan played it He would sing slow sad words in a language Logan never learned. 

Logan frustratedly pushed those thoughts from his mind as Roman appeared in the doorway wearing his finest attire. Remus trailed after him holding his cape out of the flames. Roman was bathed in golden light and was grinning happily. Logan was acutely aware of how this was a ridiculous amount of pageantry for so small a group, but it made Roman happy, so they were all willing to suffer through.

Roman arrived at the altar and Remus took his place beside him. Logan set aside the violin and spoke.

“We few gathered here tonight,” He began quietly because they were all standing very near each other, “Are gathered in the name of freedom. Here in this house we five are equal in station, in wealth, in worth. All that we have we share equally and every right we have, we have in equal measure. Which is why tonight Patton and Roman will be joined in marriage tonight.” 

Remus had helped him with the words. Although Logan had to remove several very graphic lines about how we all bleed the same blood.

“Do you have vows or should I attempt to remember the traditional ones?”

“I have vows!” Patton said excitedly.

“Then go right ahead,” Logan gestured for him to speak.

“Roman, I can’t lie to you, I’ve had a crush on you since I was just a kid. You probably don’t remember it but there was this parade and you were riding through town and you road right past my father’s shop. And my dad had made four bouquets. One for each member of your family and sent me to keep up with the carriage to give you each one. Your mother and father thanked me and set them on the seat beside them, your brother grinned at me and ate a flower, which was… weird, but you just took them, thanked me, and kissed my hand. I thought I died.”

“I went back to Virgil and my dad and watched the rest of the parade with a big dopey grin on my face. Virgil picked on me for a week,” Patton chuckled, “I thought I was over it when I started bringing flowers to the palace. Then you strode into the dining room where I was arranging flowers, singing… i never had a chance. You’ve always been like a fresh breeze for me Roman. Refreshing even from far off."

Virgil definitely helped him with that last line. Patton was sweet but not much for metaphors.

Logan looked back at Roman and saw the prince was a mess of tears and running make up. Logan rolled his eyes fondly and passed him his handkerchief.

"Your majesty do you have anything to say?"

"Yes, I do!" Roman said dabbing at his tears.

He took a breath and began, clearly flustered, "Okay honestly I don't remember a single thing I was gonna say the was something about eyes like stars and whatever but honestly Patton you're just... _you_ and that is so wonderful! Like... look at you! Goodness gracious I don't know why you looked twice at me."

Oh, dear Roman was getting teary again, but this time it was less happy, "I don't know why your willing to risk so much for us when you could have a good life with someone who could be married to you publicly and I'm so sorry that that isn't me but I am so glad you're willing to marry me and let me tell you if I ever get the chance I will rewrite any law I have to for you to be my husband legally."

Patton stepped forward and wrapped the sobbing Roman in a hug, "Baby, there is no need to get upset. I'm happy to be marrying you, even like this, I swear."

"It's not too late! Virgil and you can ride back to town, I'll send jewels to your family, you'd never have to work again and you can marry someone else and- and- you can be happy and I'll leave you alone and- if you ever need more money just send a note and I'll take care y- you, " Roman hiccuped. Patton shook his head and gave Logan a look like "Can you believe this idiot?"

"Roman you look at me right now, " Patton said firmly, Roman looked up. 

He was a mess make up ruined beyond recognition, face blotchy from his sudden breakdown. Logan exchanged a look with Virgil and Remus who both seemed to find this mildly amusing. Probably because they knew as well as Logan did that Patton would never take Roman up on that offer.

Patton held Roman's chin up so he couldn't look away, "Roman, I don't want your money, I don't want a life without you, and I don't want to marry anyone except you. You can't get rid of me that easily. Okay?"

Roman looked doubtful, "Are you sure?"

"Nope, I'm Patton, but I definitely want to marry you. Okay?" Patton grinned, making a joke.

Roman sniffled and smiled a little, "Okay."

"In uh that case you two can… kiss now?" Logan said uncertainly, glancing at Remus and Virgil. They nodded.

"Yes. Okay, go ahead and kiss now."

And they did.

"Great!" Remus said with a grin, "Now let's celebrate!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning references to alcohol and sex

Virgil woke up the next morning pleasantly warm with his arms wrapped around something that fit perfectly against him. He nuzzled his nose back into the shoulder in front of him, dozing off again.

Wait, shoulder?! 

His eyes flew open and he recognized the shape of the person he was laying with recognized the smell of leather and pine trees.

Remus. Why was he in bed with… Oh, fuck he wasn't wearing pants or a shirt! And Remus definitely wasn't! 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" He threw himself off the bed and onto the floor.

He scrambled to grab his discarded tunic as Remus sat bolt upright in bed.

"What are you-" he broke off, "why are you naked? Wait... why am I naked?... and why is my ass sore?"

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry." 

Remus broke into a grin, "Virgil did you fuck me?!"

Virgil tugged on the shirt in an attempt to cover himself, "It seems that way sire, " He answered with a wince.

"You mean you don't remember?"

"Sire, I don't remember much of last night after we went into the wine cellar to celebrate. Do _you_ remember anything?"

"Bits and pieces…" Remus said awkwardly.

"Well, what happened?!" Virgil demanded.

"Uh well, we all started playing shot for shot…"

"Which is?"

"A not very inventively named drinking game in which you must match each player shot for shot anything they consume. It's good for getting really sloshed. And uh we did. But hey based on how I feel right now you were very good."

Virgil blushed bright red and spluttered for a few moments. It wasn't that he didn't like that it happened he just wished he remembered it. At least he had the drunk excuse for having done it all.

"What do you say Virgy, round two? Maybe you could tie me up this time?"

Virgil choked, "Sire, I can't just-"

Remus's smirk faded, "Calm down I was kidding we were just drunk, we'll just forget about it. No harm done." Virgil wished that was all it was but as is very common when people are drunk that had been just what he had been wanting to do he just hadn’t had the presence of mind to stop himself.

"Yeah, I'll uh, I'll prepare you a bath. I'm sure you need it."

"Yeah I'm kinda sticky, " Remus said giving Virgil an eyebrow wiggle. Virgil winced it was gonna be quite a while before he lived that down.

***

Later at breakfast, Virgil could feel Patton's eyes on him. He looked up and Patton mouthed "Are you okay?"

Virgil nodded uncertainly and mouthed back, "I had sex with Remus."

Patton's eyebrows flew up, "You what?!" He shouted aloud.

"What?" Prince Roman said looking around.

"Nothing!" Virgil said quickly.

"You _had sex_ with Remus?!" Patton exclaimed.

"You had sex with _Remus_?!" Roman exclaimed.

"Patton!" Virgil exclaimed.

"Oh I didn't know we were bragging, then let me take it upon myself to say I can barely sit right!" Remus said cheerfully.

"Remus!" Virgil snapped.

Remus broke into an evil grin, "You said my name."

"Ngk- uh- fuck- I mean- _Sire_ …. Sorry."

"Congratulations, when will the official courtship begin?" Logan asked.

"We- uh we- weren't going to…" Virgil trailed off.

"This was more of a ‘cum and go’ situation, Lo-Lo."

"A what?" Logan said looking to Virgil for an explanation. Remus beat him to it.

"You know, hit it then quit it? Copulate and depopulate?" Remus said. Virgil could actively feel his stomach twisting in knots at the phrasing.

"Ah, sex with no emotional attachment, Logan said with understanding then he frowned, “Are you both _happy_ with that arrangement?"

"Yep, " Remus said immediately, Virgil had to stop himself from flinching away from the answer.

"Uhm…" Virgil hesitated. 

Remus's eyes latched onto him, he looked almost hopeful. But that couldn’t be.

Patton nudged Virgil under the table with his foot. He had been telling Virgil to confess his feelings to Remus since Virgil told him. He nodded encouragingly.

"I'm… no I'm not happy with that, " Virgil sighed hiding his face.

"Wait… what?" Remus definitely looked hopeful. But why?

Virgil gritted his teeth, "I- I actually like you Remus and the only thing I actually regret about last night is that I can't fucking remember it."

Logan nodded as if he had expected this all along. Bastard.

"I FUCKING _TOLD_ YOU SO REMUS!" Roman exclaimed.

Remus gasped and stood up, his chair sliding back with a shriek, "FUCK OFF! YOU ALWAYS THINK YOUR SO SMAR-"

Virgil knew that if he let this continue it could go on for hours, instead, he stood and _gently_ turned Remus by his shoulders, "HEY DIPSHIT I JUST SAID I LIKE YOU, MAYBE RESPOND, AND FIRE ME ALREADY HUH?"

Remus turned to him, confused, "Why would I fire you? You're already hot enough." Remus grinned. Virgil took a moment to process the words before realizing what Remus had said.

He huffed. "I hate you," He growled and dragged Remus into a kiss. It was harsh and remus nipped at his lower lip and it felt right. They weren’t gentle, they weren’t the type to have a candlelit wedding with a backdrop of stars. They were harsh and brutal and honest and they didn’t have to temper themselves for each other. They didn’t have to pretend to be soft together.

“Wait so are we a thing?” Remus said pulling back.

“I sure hope we are otherwise our friendship just got very awkward.”

“Woo! Hey, you aren’t allowed to call me ‘sire’ anymore!”

“Well, he likely _should_ when we go back to the palace,” Logan pointed out, “You will want to keep this quiet until Roman can make you a duke. Dukes can get away with dating their manservant, princes cannot.”

“What are you waiting for Roman go marry Remington!” Remus exclaimed his arms still thrown around Virgil’s neck. Virgil was still reeling from being allowed to touch Remus.

He pulled the prince closer, fitting his chin over Remus’s shoulder, “Are you sure? I need to know your serious Remus because if this is a joke then I need to quit cuz you’re an asshole,” he sighed, “Are you serious?”

“As the plague,” Remus buried his face against Virgil’s neck, “Have I ever lied to you ya dumbass?” Virgil laughed lightly because no Remus really did not have a track record of dishonesty.

“I’m really not sorry I fucked you, I just said that because I thought you’d be mad,” Virgil murmured so only Remus could hear him.

“Virgil!” Patton gasped scandalized apparently he hadn’t been quiet enough.

“Well then it’s time for an announcement, I have a ship on standby for our return which Logan and I will board. We’ll go to Sopor and start taking the step to the next phase of our lives!”

Virgil only vaguely heard the crown prince speaking as Remus pulled him toward the room they had shared last night to try that whole thing again.

They were both determined to remember it this time.

~Two weeks later~

Roman and Remington had landed on an agreement. Logan was immensely relieved because if these negotiations had gone badly he would have had to claim that he led the prince astray so Roman didn’t get into trouble with the council, but Logan would likely have just been summarily executed so this was much preferred.

“So we’re agreed? We can be married but I can keep bein married to my husband and you can ask your boyfriend to marry you?”

“Absolutely babes, I’m so glad this worked out, I have to tell Emmy!”

Remington ran to the window and whistled a complex tune. Within the minute a bespectacled face appear in the window with a grin. From the way he climbed in it was clear that this was a well-practiced motion.

He seemed surprised to see other people here, “Oh hello! I’m Emile Picani! I’m one of the royal healers!”

“Hello, I am prince Roman of Latus,” Roman said standing. Logan remained silently where he stood, wondering if he should introduce himself but deciding against it.

Emile’s eyes flew wide and he dropped into a bow quickly, “My apologies your majesty for having entered in so inappropriate a way I did not know you were present, my behavior-”

“Emmy babe chill he’s cool,” Remington said taking a sip from his teacup.

Emile straightened up, “What do you mean?”

“So, Roman doesn’t actually wanna marry me, but his advisor Logan had the same idea that Elliot had. That we just you know do the whole married thing for legal reasons. In fact, Roman is already married so we’re cool. I didn’t even get a chance to suggest it before they brought it up.”

“Oh! Yay!! Is this his husband?”

Logan scoffed, “I should think not. I am thankfully just his advisor.”

“Hey, rude!” Roman exclaimed shooting him a wounded look, “You should be so lucky as to get to marry me!”

Emile giggled and laced his fingers with Remington’s. They seemed happy. 

Logan tried very hard to not look out the window at the sea and remember when he was also… _happier_. Less wise but happier. He forced himself to keep his eyes trained on the fireplace. It was foolish dwelling on the past.

And thus the engagement of Prince Remington of Sopor and Prince Roman of Latus was announced. The arrangement would allow for an alliance between the kingdoms and the two of them would rule over both once Remington’s parents died. In the meantime, they would sail back to Latus to announce the engagement there. Emile accompanied them and was looking forward to meeting Patton and seeing the kingdom. Remington also brought his own advisor Elliot. They were levelheaded enough that even Logan had to admit that they were well suited to the job.

They boarded the ship for the voyage all feeling lighter. They had fewer worries than when Roman and Logan had arrived.

Or you know… so they thought.

No one noticed the other ship that was leaving port at the same time.

The ship with black sails, captained by a man who had taken something irreplaceable from Logan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there be angst on the horizon lads
> 
> but hey dukexiety amiright?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoohoo this is going to be fun
> 
> Warnings: brief mentions of human trafficking, swashbuckling violence, kinda horny (which wasn't truly intentional but apparently I can't be trusted with pirates) and some main characters are pretty mean to each other but they only sorta mean it
> 
> Oh also I straight up used dialog from princess bride don't @ me

Despite being the fastest ship in Latus's armada they were overtaken without delay. After all, the Latians were not, broadly speaking, a seafaring people. That title belongs more to the people of Sopor. Their ships were rarely used for more than trading excursions and thus they were not all that surprised when the pirate vessel started gaining on them.

By that point, they were most certainly too far from Sopor to turn around and still several hours journey away from Latus so they did all they could to get away and in the end prepare for battle.

"Elliot, " Logan said pulling the other advisor aside, "This ship clearly bears the markings of Latian royalty so they will already expect Roman to be here. However, if you move quickly there is a lifeboat on the port side. Get Prince Remington, yourself, and Emile out of here. I'll have the captain turn the ship so that your escape is not seen by the pirates."

"Uh yeah uh okay, " They nodded and ran off to go gather the prince and his boyfriend.

Logan ran up the steps to where the captain stood at the wheel ordering men to and fro adjusting the sails for the wind.

"Captain! We have to turn the port side away from the pirates, you've made a valiant effort but I think it's time we made our stand here, " Logan said.

The Captain (Magnum, Logan thought his name was) noticed the three men coming into the boat and nodded in understanding, "I think you're right about that, sir."

He turned the wheel, the ship drifted to the side, lining them up perpendicular to the pirate vessel. Logan leaped down the stairs.

"Roman," He said catching the prince and stabilizing him as he stumbled with the lurch of the ship, "do you have a weapon, your highness?"

"Yes. You?"

"Well, I have two, " Logan said gesturing to the sword in his left hand and the other that was hanging on his belt.

"And Remy?" Roman asked uncertainly.

"I sent him, Emile, and Elliot away. They will be safe as long as we distract the pirates long enough that they aren't seen."

Roman grinned and drew his sword, "Distraction I can handle."

Logan resisted the urge to grin back despite the giddy feeling filling his stomach. Such feelings at this moment we're entirely illogical. This was a serious life or death situation he reminded himself. 

But he couldn't help the excitement that came before any sword battle. A test of his skills or, with a less skilled partner, a lesson for them.

Roman glanced down, "Starting with left?"

"Don't I always?" Logan asked. He tended to start with his nondominant hand so the battle wasn’t over too quickly.

Roman rolled his eyes, "Show off."

Logan raised an eyebrow, "Rather hypocritical."

Roman just laughed.

Within minutes the pirates were upon them.

Logan found himself Surprisingly well matched. The invaders were nowhere near his level of course as he never faced a moment where he had to switch to his right hand or even had to draw his other blade but they held their own decently. 

Logan was surprised to find that many of his methods of disarming them were parried with practiced ease that Logan had only seen in one other person... Stop. 

Focus. This may be enjoyable but it was still a life or death situation and he couldn’t afford to get distracted. He was dead and there was no use thinking about him all the time. Put it aside.

He knocked several people unconscious, bringing the pommel of his sword down on their heads. It would hurt when they woke up but the lasting damage would be minimal. It was pretty clear to all involved that no one of them was going to be able to cross blades with Logan and win. He was, after all, quite possibly the most skilled swordsman in the Allied Kingdoms. 

He was not, however, the most skilled at hand-to-hand combat. 

This was a major detriment.

As a pirate with a rose tattoo’s fist connected with his jaw, Logan seriously regretted not using his right hand to begin with that way the battle might have been over before he couldn’t have been thrown off his guard. They quickly tied him up and tied a cloth around his mouth to impede his speech. With him fallen, and them severely outnumbered, it was only a matter of time before they had the entirety of the crew bound, gagged, and transported over to the other vessel. 

His glasses had been knocked off in the scuffle leaving him squinting at the out-of-focus figures around him.

They were gathered on the deck of the ship for the crew to stare at with Logan and Roman placed side by side in the center of the deck. The rest of their own crew was behind them pulling against the bonds but Roman and Logan remained calm and still. It would not do for their enemies to see them struggle.

A shadow fell over the deck and a set of measured footsteps approached from behind Logan and circled around to the front.

Logan didn’t turn his head but allowed his eyes to follow the blur of the man. He had a hat on his head that looked like the general shape of a captain’s hat. So he was the leader of these vagrants. 

He had a black shape over half of his face that Logan could only assume was a mask. It covered the left half of his face and arch over his right eyebrow.

Logan recognized the mask from stories of recent Pirate attacks.

He knew who this pirate was.

"Well well well, when I got heard that the Crown Prince and his new fiance were on this boat I must say I wasn't expecting it to be the Latian Advisor. One would think that might be a conflict of interest. That’s not my business though. Let me be the first of my crew to offer the happy couple my congratulations." 

Logan did his best to look unsurprised but didn't bother to hide his glare. It made sense that with Remington gone the Captain would assume that Logan was the fiance as he was the only one of noble blood. He would not risk Remington's life to refute it.

"Oh come now that's no way to look at a well-wisher. Perhaps it's those bonds. Very well on your feet and I'll rid you of them, " He said flicking open something that flashed in the sun. A knife.

Logan rose to his feet and resisted the urge to kick the pirate who stood a few inches taller than him. The man stepped closer and his face came into somewhat sharper focus. 

His eyes were green and reflected the light off of the sea. Something about them tugged at the back of his mind but with his still blurred vision he couldn’t say what it was.

The knife was raised to his face and he flinched away. The Pirate caught his jaw in his hand.

"Don't move unless you want to ruin that royal face of yours with a scar, " He then ran a thumb along Logan's cheekbone and Logan growled but didn't move again. The man moved his thumb beneath the gag, lifting it away enough to make room for the blade.

The metal was cool against Logan's cheek and then the gag was cut away and the pirate retreated behind him to cut the other bonds.

"I know who you are, " Logan said as the Captain began sawing at the ropes that held him, "You're the Dread Pirate Deceit."

"Oh sharp witted! Cold _and_ calculating hard to find a guy like that these days!” Something about his voice pulled at Logan too.

Also what reason did he have to call Logan cold?

“You're right, that's who I am and I say it with pride. Although I do prefer Captain. Now, what can I do for you?"

Logan turned his head to look at the man behind him, "You can die slowly cut into a thousand pieces."

The man raised his hands placatingly, and took a step back, "On second thought, perhaps we will leave you bound for the moment."

Deceit circled to his front again and faced him, looking at him for a long while, "That was hardly complimentary, your highness."

Logan growled, "I'm not royalty."

"Yet, " The man corrected tapping Logan's shoulder with his finger. Then he gestured widely with his hand, "And anyway why loose your venom on me? What did I do?" He said as if kidnapping Logan and his crew wasn’t enough.

Logan looked at him and spoke quietly, "You killed the man I loved."

The man waved his hand considering, "Hmm it's possible I _do_ kill a lot of people. Who was this love of yours? Another prince like this one? Rich and corrupt?"

Corrupt?

"On the contrary, he was a sailor; poor, " Logan’s voice wavered and then he continued more softly, hoping not to betray too much emotion, "Poor and perfect. With eyes like the sea in the sunlight."

Well so much for not betraying his emotions. It was as if his mouth was speaking without consulting his mind.

There was a long silence before Logan cleared his throat and spoke again, "He was on a long journey on a merchant ship. Your ship attacked and he was never heard from since."

Deceit let out a cruel laugh, "Sounds as if you should have kept your sailor on a tighter leash!"

Logan snapped, "Do not mock me because I experienced pain that _you_ inflicted."

"Life _is_ pain, Highness. Anyone who says differently is selling something, " Deceit sneered.

Logan had no grounds on which to refute that so he held his silence. He looked away from the smudge of color that was Deceit and out at the sea.

"I remember your sailor boy, I think, " Deceit said strolling closer again. "This would be what five months ago? Does it bother you to hear?"

"Nothing you could say would upset me, " Logan responded coldly. 

He could feel that the rope was weak now at his wrists from the previous sawing attempts. He also noted that they hadn't taken his second sword. He might be able to make an escape.

Deceit began circling him slowly as he began speaking, "He died well, that should please you. No bribe attempts or blubbering. He simply said, 'Please, please I need to live.' It was the 'please' that caught my memory. I asked him what was so important for him here. 'Well survival' the boy replied quickly then he paused before continuing, 'and love, true love'."

Deceit stopped in front of him again this time staring out in the sea. He passed for several long moments.

Logan wished he hadn't agreed to hear this. Hearing Ethan's words from right before he died pained him more than he would have liked to admit. He had begged for his life so he could come back to Logan.

Deceit spun on his heel and continued speaking, "And then he spoke of a man of surpassing beauty and faithfulness, who would be waiting for his return. I can only assume he meant you. You should bless me for destroying him before he could find out what you really are."

Logan's head snapped up to look at the dark form of Deceit which loomed in front of him. 

"And what am I?!" He demanded.

"Faithfulness he talked of sir! Your enduring faithfulness. Now tell me truly, when you found out he was gone did you get engaged to your prince at the same hour or did you wait a whole week out of respect for the dead?"

The mention of a week stung. That was exactly how long Logan had spent in mourning before he set it all aside and forced himself back to work. The pain would never go away so he saw no purpose in dwelling on it.

"You mocked me twice now, never do it again! I died that day!" In his moment of anger, Logan ripped his hands-free of one another.

He drew his sword in a flash, pointing it at Deceit's throat, and growled lowly, "And you could die too for all I care."

"Going to cross blades with a pirate, Highness? Rather bold, " There it was again that quality of his voice that sounded so familiar that Logan couldn't help but hang onto his every word.

His voice had a warning tone to it, “I’ve crossed blades with one of the world’s most skilled swordsmen and lived to tell the tale. More than once, in fact.”

"Draw a weapon, I won't fight an unarmed man, " Logan spoke evenly.

"And I won't fight a blind one,” He held out a hand and spoke, not addressing Logan, “Mr. Palmer, our guest's eyeglasses?" A figure approached. Based on the colors of the clothes it was the same man that had taken Logan down in the first place. 

He set something, presumably Logan's glasses, gently in Deceit's outstretched hand. 

"Thank you,” Deceit calmly drew his arm closer to him, his eyes never leaving Logan, “Now boys I'd like each of you to grab one prisoner and take them below deck and stay with them there. I want space for this. But… leave his majesty here, I'd rather like him to watch."

"Kinky, " Mr. Palmer said.

"Palmer! No insubordination in front of the company if you please!" Deceit said as if this was a conversation they had had before.

"Sorry cap'n, " Palmer said wincing. 

Then just as ordered each of Logan's shipmates were taken below deck leaving himself, Roman, and Deceit alone.

"Now let's not embarrass ourselves by playing games, I know you favor you right and I favor my left so why not begin with our dominant hands and fight with a little less deceit."

Logan glared at him but switched hands, "Ideally our fight will have far less Deceit when I'm through with you." 

How did he know about Logan being right-handed? Why did he keep speaking as if they had met before?

Roman cleared his throat and began tapping his foot on the deck in morse code. He and Logan had learned to use it to communicate secretly during banquets. Logan couldn't focus enough to discern the words. His heart was pounding at the prospect of finally fighting the man who had taken his fiance from him.

"Not now Roman, " Logan said over his shoulder. Roman made a grumbling noise through the gag.

"Your glasses sir, " Deceit said offering them out open-palmed. 

Logan took them and unfolded them while he spoke, "I presume we can go with the standard rules of combat to the death?"

Deceit answered as Logan slid his glasses into place, "As you wish."

Logan dropped his sword. 

There was a ghost in front of him. It couldn't be, he was dead. 

Logan breathed, "Ethan."

And at that Captain Deceit removed his mask and once again he was just a young man who possessed sea-green eyes, a singing voice like a mythical siren, and Logan’s whole entire capacity for romantic affection.

“Hello, Caro,” Ethan said softly with a slight smile.

It all made sense. He knew that Logan needed glasses despite never seeing him with them that day. He knew Logan was right-handed. That almost jealous tone as he talked about Logan and Roman being engaged. The way the crew knew all those tricks that reminded Logan of Ethan, it was because _Ethan_ had taught them. 

It all made sense.

Logan grabbed the front of his shirt and dragged him forward until they were almost nose to nose, “Where the _hell_ have you been?” Then he pulled him in the rest of the way into a hug that was probably too tight but it was _Ethan_ and he was _here_.

“Caro, I can explain but perhaps…” His voice sounded strained as he said, “Perhaps we shouldn’t be hugging in front of your fiance.” 

And with that Ethan carefully extricated himself from Logan’s embrace. Logan felt cold as he pulled away.

He stopped and looked at Ethan for a long moment and took in the changes that had happened to him since they last met. The left side of his face was not only paler from where it had been hidden from the sun but there was also a long scar that ran down his cheek in an angry pink line. The sort of scar that was clearly fairly new and had just healed over recently. His hair was long and healthy now which was a small detail but from it, Logan was able to extrapolate large amounts of information.

It meant he wasn't doing much physical labor because when he did he preferred to keep it short and out of his eyes.

It meant he had the means to buy products to make his hair look healthy, soaps and creams that we're high enough quality that the regular exposure to seawater didn't ruin their effect.

It meant that Ethan had been gone a short enough time that he hadn’t needed it cut again.

What felt to Logan like an eternity was in reality only five months. His mind had been logically aware of that all along but something else inside Logan felt it with a shock. 

He huffed and looked away he circled behind Roman and brought his sword down through the rope around his wrists. The blade never touched his skin. Roman brought his hands around to the front of him rubbing his wrists as Logan untied his mouth.

“Are you alright you maj-” Logan stopped as he realized that a fiance wouldn't address Roman as such.

Despite this being Ethan… he had no reason to trust him. This was still a man who less than an hour before had ordered an attack on their ship and he did have the reputation that came with his career in Piracy. Not to mention that reports of the pirate Deceit had begun while Logan and Ethan were dating so the man had been lying to him all that time.

Logan still couldn’t risk Prince Remington’s life it was bad enough that his own prince was in this mess.

He corrected his words quickly, “Baby?” he drew Roman by the hand up to his feet tapping in morse code on his hand all the while, ‘P-L-A-Y A-L-O-N-G.’

‘O-K’

“I’m- I’m alright but who is this guy?” Roman stepped toward him resting his hand on Logan’s chest and looking at him in a perfect mask of concern and jealousy, “You’ve mentioned an Ethan before is this the- the one you lost a while back.”

Roman tapped on their still joined hands, ‘ S-R-Y T-R-I-E-D T-O W-A-R-N U.’ Logan hated his grammar but it saved time. He was surprised that Roman had figured it out before him. ‘H-E K-N-E-W U-R R-I-G-H-T H-A-N-D-E-D.’

Despite how close Logan was with both of them Logan had never introduced Ethan to Roman. But Roman did know that the two of them used to spar frequently and Logan didn’t tell his dominant hand trick to almost anyone.

“Yes, I thought he was dead, but…” Logan looked at Ethan, “I was wrong. Thankfully so. However, it raises the question. How are you alive?”

Ethan shrugged, “Long story if you're willing to hear it?"

Logan nodded.

"Very well. To begin with, you should know that I’m the second Deceit. The first wanted to retire. The story I told you was mostly true but after pleading for my life he took pity on me. He took me into his office and talked to me. He said ‘My name is Julian Penn and the name Deceit is quite accurate, I'm no more a pirate than you are. I merely needed the money for my son who has a terrible disease that the court healers didn’t know how to cure. But now they have found a cure and it is time I retire.’”

Logan was doing his best to process all this information quickly. He knew what Ethan looked like when he lied. This was the truth.

“I asked him why he was telling me this and he said that I could replace him. He offered to fire his crew and let me be Deceit now. He offered to stay on as the first mate for a month to corroborate my story. He pointed out it would be a good way to make money quickly so I could go home and marry you."

Logan hated him a little then. He had always insisted on needing to make money to marry Logan. Claiming he didn't want people to think he was marrying Logan for money. Logan always tried to convince him that it didn't matter. But in the end, he insisted on going on that trip with the trading company and that's when Logan lost him.

Ethan looked at him, and then looked down at the deck, "I was going to tell you I just didn’t expect word to get back to Latus so quickly of our ship being taken over. Then within two weeks of me taking the job, I heard word that you heard of my death but were the same as ever. You had moved on.”

Logan stared at him silently.

“But he didn’t!” Roman burst out angrily pulling away from Logan and wheeling on Ethan. Logan grabbed him and put a hand over his mouth, quickly.

“What?” Ethan said looking at Roman.

Roman was tugging on his hand and speaking into it. Logan kept it firmly in place. Then he felt something warm and wet on his hand and he pulled away with a jerk.

“Did you just _lick_ me?!” He cried. Wiping his hand on his trousers in disgust.

“He didn’t get over you,” Roman panted, grinning.

"He clearly did, " Ethan said blinking at Roman as proof.

"We aren't actually together that was just a ploy to protect someone else! He never got over you! He locked himself in his room for a week crying and not eating and-"

Logan found out at that moment that he was not above tackling royalty. 

"Ow, what the fuck!" Roman exclaimed as Logan settled to sit on his lower back.

"Caro?" Ethan said softly. Logan didn't meet his eyes. 

"Logan… let him up."

"I- is there somewhere he could go so we can just talk for a moment? I just-" Logan could feel his breath speeding up.

"Yes, he can go sit in my office."

"Is it safe?" Logan realized as soon as the words left his mouth that it was an office and he was likely being overly cautious in his distress.

Ethan smiled seeing Logan's concern, "As long as he knows not to touch candles."

"I'm right here you know!" Roman complained.

Logan crawled off of him, "Roman please?"

Roman sat up and fussed with his hair for a moment, then he looked up at Logan consideringly, "Alright just... watch yourself advis-dork. I don't wanna hear that you got mauled by a pirate." He rose to his feet and dusted himself off primly.

Ethan walked to a door that leads to the captain's quarters and held it open as Roman walked through, and said, "Don't touch my shit." Then he shut the door with a quiet click. 

"So?" Ethan said crossing his arms in front of his chest.

Logan just looked at him. He was still reeling from the very fact that he was alive.

“Are you going to explain your relationship status or…?”

“I’m… well, I’m not engaged to the prince. Are you going to explain your criminal record?”

“I’m not a murderer, a thief yes, a kidnapper technically, but never a killer, " And there it was that way he moved his hand as he spoke as of waving off suspicion, he always did that when he lied.

“And what of the reputation you’ve built for taking no prisoners?”

Ethan winced, “Okay fine yes that was a lie, I am a killer, but I don’t kill people." Logan raised an eyebrow at that.

"I’ve been killing mainly the crews of ships that are currently running a sex trafficking ring and I’ve been taking the victims back to safe towns. After all who would have been able to spread rumors if I truly left no survivors?”

Oh… 

That was completely acceptable.

“Is that the truth?” He could feel that his heart rate increased significantly and he realized that if Ethan was telling the truth then Logan was about to make an extremely ill-advised decision. Because if that was the truth he would have very few good reasons to continue being angry with him.

“Yes,” He said meeting Logan’s eye, “Are you really single?”

Logan felt the corner of his mouth uptick slightly, “No.”

“Oh,” Ethan seemed to deflate for a moment but then he held himself taller.

“In fact I’m engaged.”

He smoothed out his shirt where Logan had grabbed it, “Right, of course. So you did move on. That’s good, I’m happy for you.”

Logan raised an eyebrow, “Who said I moved on? Did I say I moved on?”

“But you just said-”

“If you recall an engagement is only terminated if it is discussed between the parties involved or if one party dies. You are alive which means unless we agree to terminate our romantic involvement with each other I am indeed engaged.”

" Ah yes, of course, I knew that. And… out of curiosity do you wish to terminate our romantic involvement?" Ethan asked, looking hopeful.

"Truthfully? No. I ah- just got you back and would be rather upset if you were to leave my life once again. I do have more questions that I require answers to but I would like to remain engaged to you if it is not too much trouble, " Logan let a small smile show.

"I think I could bear it a little longer, not too long though I do want to get married eventually, " He smirked, "What are your questions though?"

"For what reason did you attack us? Why did you call Roman corrupt?"

Ethan waved off the concern, "Oh its nothing merely a baseless accusation…" Logan raised an eyebrow.

The door to the office swung open and Roman stood in the doorway holding a piece of paper in his hand with a distressed look on his face.

"Hey, guys why does this receipt for extremely expensive and illegal things have my signature on it when I definitely didn't sign this?"

Ethan rubbed the back of his neck looking sheepish, "Okay admittedly the accusations aren't _entirely_ baseless."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I swear there was supposed to be a proper sword fight but it didn't work out yet, fingers crossed for one in the future  
> 2) I told you it was horny, I warned you  
> 3) scandal on the horizon  
> 4) I as the author deadass don't know where Remy Emile and Elliot are at the moment like they took the lifeboat and I dunno where they went so that's fun


End file.
